


Nightmare After Nightmare

by FrenchRoast



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-31
Updated: 2015-07-31
Packaged: 2018-04-12 06:58:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4469651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrenchRoast/pseuds/FrenchRoast
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Belle has a nightmare</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nightmare After Nightmare

Belle tore at the beige clothing surrounding her, but the harder she tugged, the tighter its grip became. Her fingertips were bloody and raw inside the closed sleeves. A lock of her hair dangled maddeningly over face, and she couldn't get it to stop blocking her sight. Belle didn't bother to suppress her howl of frustration as she tried to do something, anything. But she couldn't. Was she doomed to rot in this barren room for all time? Were the gods punishing her for going with the Dark One?

For falling in love with him? 

Even after he cast her aside out of his own fear?

The jacket refused to loosen. How many years had it been? Or was it merely days? Belle couldn't be certain. She tried to pass the time recalling stories from the many books she'd read, long ago, in what surely was another life. But whenever Belle reached the part of the story where true love conquered all, she had to stop. Her eyes would always well up at the thought of what was lost to her, and she had no way to wipe her face dry if she started crying. 

Belle would never see Rumplestiltskin again. 

And then Belle woke, tangled up in the bedclothes. She realized her pillow was wet; she hadn't dreamed the crying. A wave of hopelessness washed over her once more as she remembered Rumple boarding the Jolly Roger earlier that day. Rumple believed he was going to his death.

She had tried to push that notion away, but her nightmare had uttered what Belle refused to admit: she might never see him again.


End file.
